


Do You Happen To Have A Map?

by featherlight221b



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Alex tries to use pick-up lines on the cute customer. However, the guy seems to be completely oblivious.





	Do You Happen To Have A Map?

Alexander Hamilton wasn’t one to let opportunity pass. So when a cute guy walked into the coffee shop where he worked as a barista, his brain immediately started trying to remember which of his attempts to hit on other people usually worked. Well, he could just be incredibly nice and try to charm the stranger with his smile. Because Alexander Hamilton was well aware of the fact that his smile could make many people melt. He could try to impress him with his knowledge. That one was risky though because it could make him look like a nerd and while some people found it endearing, some found it annoying. Eventually, he settled on pick-up lines. It was a good way to show that he was interested, but if the customer wasn’t, then he could easily pass it off as a joke. Perfect. After taking the guy’s order, Alex decided to use the first pick-up line that he could remember.

“Do you happen to have a map?” he asked.

He waited for the customer to say that no, he didn’t have a map and to ask why, but to his surprise, the man reached to his pocket and took out a folded map of the neighborhood. What the heck?

“Yes, actually, I do,” he smiled at Alex before passing the map to him. “You can keep it, I don’t need it anymore anyway.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Alexander blinked.

Before he could say anything more to the cute guy, next customer walked up to the counter to order coffee. Damn it.

The next day the same guy came to the coffee shop. Alex noticed him only when he was in front of him, a slightly upset look on his face. He ordered hot chocolate, like the day before. Before he could move, Alex stopped him and tried to use a pick-up line on him again.

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

“Yeah, it did a little,” the guy said.

“What?” Alex blinked.

Only then he noticed a bruise on the man’s cheek. Crap, he was probably too busy staring into his pretty hazel eyes to notice. The guy had to think that he was asking about that.

“Yeah, I don’t know what the dude’s problem was but he was strong,” Hazel-Eyes chuckled bitterly. “But thanks for asking. I’m John by the way.”

“Alex.”

John smiled at him before going to find a table to sit at. Alexander shook his head. It was his second attempt to use a pick-up line on the guy and once again the other was completely oblivious to his flirting. Oh well, at least he had learned his name. He would try the next time.

John didn’t come to the coffee shop the following day. Too bad because Alex had made a list of pick-up lines in his head that he could use on the man. His luck wasn’t _that_ bad that his attempt at flirting would be a fail the third time as well, right? But apparently it was because he didn’t even get a chance to try. And well, Alexander Hamilton didn’t like it when things didn’t work out the way he wanted to, so he was rather grumpy for the rest of the day. Which didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.

“What happened?” asked Angelica, one of his co-workers.

“Why do you think that something happened?” Alex answered with a question.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” the girl said.

“A bad day,” he shrugged.

Angelica raised an eyebrow at him, but apparently she decided that he would tell her when he wanted to because she didn’t press any further. Good. Alex didn’t want to have to explain that he was grumpy because of the absence of a certain customer that he had tried to hit on twice.

After his shift ended, he went on a walk. The air was cool and refreshing. The sky was cloudy, but it wasn’t raining. It was Alex’s favorite weather. It was easy to relax and think. He was walking slowly, looking around, observing people passing by him. Some were in a rush, worried expression on their faces. Some were walking slow, like him, enjoying their free time.

Then, he noticed a familiar silhouette. At first he saw the dark curls. Then, he recognized the man’s face and his hazel eyes. Just a few feet away from him, looking at some advertisement, was none other than John the Cute Guy From the Coffee Shop. A huge grin appeared on Alex’s face and he started walking faster, towards the other man.

“Hey! John, right?”

“Alex, hi!” John smiled as well.

“What a coincidence,” Alex said. “Haven’t seen you today in the coffee shop. Too bad because I was thinking that you may become a regular.”

“Wasn’t in a mood for coffee,” John shrugged.

Alex gasped.

“You weren’t in a mood for coffee? Well, that’s scandalous. Coffee is just the best thing in the whole world,” he said.

The other man laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll probably drop by the coffee shop tomorrow,” he assured him.

“Cool. Because of coffee or because I work there?” Alex asked with a wink.

John chuckled.

“Well, I have to admit that it’s fun to see you try flirting with me by using lame pick-up lines,” he said.

Wait. What? So he _knew_ that those were pick-up lines and he was just pretending to be oblivious. Alex’s eyes widened for a second before he chuckled as well.

“Man, and here I was thinking that you were totally oblivious. You were probably laughing your ass off as soon as I couldn’t see you.”

“Well, it _was_ rather amusing. Sorry,” John said, not looking sorry at all.

“I feel so stupid right now,” muttered Alex.

“Don’t. It was also actually kind of cute,” the other man said.

“Good,” Alex’s grin returned. “So, I don’t want to be too forward or anything, but can I get your phone number?”

“We’ll see about that. It takes more than two pick-up lines to get my phone number. See you tomorrow, Alex,” John said, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Alex stared after the man for a few seconds. Huh. So maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
